How to pick up girls?
by Ellie106
Summary: Nico and Eli went to the club just to have a nightout but instead the latter found herself mesmerized by a Japanese beauty and is determined to get her.


It was Saturday night, perfect for clubbing. At least that's what Eli thought until she had to wait for Nico to show up so they can go in together. Clubbing is fun and all but not when you have to wait for your friend outside in the cold. Eli could go in alone but why would she do that when she clearly doesn't want to look like a loner. Going clubbing together is way better than going alone. Eli sighed and leaned on her car. She was losing her cool and Nico taking ages wasn't helping the case. She looked far into the distance and saw someone wave at her. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out who that person was. That person jogged towards Eli but she just sighed again and mumbled, 'how embarrassing' under her breath.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Nico came jogging and stopped in front of Eli, slightly panting.

"You are late. Be glad I didn't leave already." Eli gave her a look of annoyance.

"Aww, don't say that!" Nico pouted and gently hit Eli's shoulder.

"Why are you late and where's your car? Didn't Maki come with you?" Eli bombarded Nico with questions and all the latter could do was blink a couple of times in order to comprehend what was being said to her.

"Don't tell me she ditched you already. Oh, no...did our poor Nico get dumped?" She added as her eyebrows pressed together.

"Nah, fuck you. She was never coming! Didn't you pay attention in the morning?" Nico hit Eli's shoulder and pouted.

"What about your car?" Eli asked. She was curious as to where her friend's car went because she swore she saw her driving it in the morning.

"It broke down. Had to take a cab here but that stupid driver got us lost! Don't ask...today's been quite a day." Nico sighed as she explained about her situation.

"Are you sure Maki didn't break up with you?" Nico glared at Eli.

"Kidding! Now come on! There's nothing a drink can't fix." Eli grabbed Nico's wrist and her anger slowly subsided as she got pulled inside the club.

The club was dimly lit but it was still enough for everyone to see what's going on. The multi-coloured lights flickered around the place and there was a slight stench of alcohol lingering through the air. There were so many different bodies grooving on the dance floor as the DJ played his tunes. The bar was also, very appealing. It was decorated with fruits and there were even palm trees set up. 'Tropical theme eh, I like it' Eli thought to herself as she let go of Nico's wrist.

"I like it! Let's have some fun Eli!" Nico's eyes sparkled as she eyed the place. In a hurry, she pulled the younger one towards the bar and ordered two shots to start them off.

The bartender smiled at them as he passed the shots to the young ladies. They didn't hesitate and drank it in one gulp. Both ordered their favoured cocktail after that and as they waited they looked at the dance floor. It was indeed looking very appealing but Nico decided to maintain her distance because well, she already has a girlfriend. She was a bit bumped but knowing Eli, she knew the latter would have her share of the fun as well so, she wasn't bothered.

"Nico..." Nico looked at where Eli was staring at, more like who she was staring at and smirked.

She saw Eli eyeing a Japanese beauty on the dance floor. She was shaking her body gently to the music and what Nico noticed but Eli failed to was that literally everyone had their gaze on her. She tried to remember if she saw her somewhere before but came to the conclusion that she is probably new here. 'Honestly, she is beautiful and quite a catch' Nico thought to herself. She looked back at Eli who seemed to be almost drooling and giggled.

"Oh, she is just my style!" Nico clasped her hands in excitement but Eli just frowned.

"Mate, Nah, piss off. She's mine. You already have a girlfriend."

"But don't you think we would look good together?" Nico pouted, trying to show she was serious but inside she was really enjoying teasing her friend. 'Serves you right for teasing me outside' she thought and continued acting upset.

"Heck no. Back off! She has my name written all over her...she really is gorgeous, ain't she?" Nico giggled and nodded.

"Stop drooling and go to her!"

"I-I'm not!" Eli tried to wipe her drool that wasn't really there but her flustered self could not realise that. Nico just laughed at her and gently pushed her friend towards the dance floor.

Eli walked up behind the stranger and took a deep breath to compose herself. Her confidence building up but as the beauty turned around her confidence came crumbling down. It felt like she forgot how to breathe for a second there. She composed herself again and smiled.

"Hey, you look stunning tonight. Mind if I ask for your name?" Eli tried to be as friendly as possible, making sure to not scare the girl.

The stranger came closer, making Eli gulp but she didn't let it affect her and stepped closer as well. She smiled again as they both kept moving steadily to the music.

"Umi." Eli felt like she almost had a heart attack. Her voice was as sweet as she looked and her smile was making fireworks burst in Eli's tummy.

"where are you from?"

"Osaka." Umi said as she continued smiling at Eli.

"Are you alone?"

"No, my mum and dad are here." Eli got confused and didn't know what to do, she looked around and then turned back to Umi, giving her an awkward smile.

"Uh, excuse me." She left as soon as possible from the dance floor and made her way towards Nico.

"She's here with her mum and dad." Eli sighed and looked at Nico.

"They are coming for you now." Nico laughed making the younger one sigh in defeat again.

"Dork." Nico gently slapped Eli's shoulder, making the latter look at her in confusion.

"Everyone was asking her if she is living alone because she is new here. Ever heard of a clubber coming with their parents?" She added and Eli clicked, she realised Umi thought she was asking her if she lives alone here.

"Oh, yeah...wait, how do you know that?"

"You are so blind. Legit everyone is eyeing her. Better be quick Eli because a lot of people want her." Eli frowned and looked at Umi. She was shocked when she saw her dancing with someone. 'Umi didn't let anyone close as far as I know but then why her?' Eli asked herself. From closer inspection, more like staring daggers, she realised that she knew the person she was dancing with.

"Looks like your girl's taken. Better luck next time!" Nico laughed.

"Fuck that! Look! Isn't that Maki? Hoe took my girl." Eli folded her arms and threw looks of disgust. Nico stopped laughing and her mouth dropped when she realised that was indeed Maki.

"Hell no!" Eli chuckled. Nico turned and gave her a 'don't you dare laugh' look but it just made the latter laugh out loud.

Nico took out her mobile phone and dialled Maki's number. She picked it up and made her way out of the dance floor.

 _"Hello?"_

"Cheater!" Eli patted the girl slightly to help her calm down.

 _"Cheater...? What the...sweetheart?"_

"Sweetheart~ is in fucking front of you!"

 _"Front of what...?"_ Maki looked around the place in confusion. Suddenly, her eyes landed on her fuming girlfriend who was with Eli at the bar.

 _"Shit-_

Maki quickly hung up and went towards the pouting Nico. The latter had teary eyes and Eli just continued throwing looks of disgust.

"First you take my girl and now you make my friend cry? Heartless." Eli shook her head in disappointment.

"Your girl...? In your dreams." Maki snickered making Nico's tears fall even harder.

"SHE'S MINE YOU HEAR ME! You already have a girlfriend!" Eli stroke Nico's back.

"EX-GIRLFRIEND!" Nico shouted out but no one except the pair in front of her heard her because the music was so loud.

"I don't know what you guys are on about but Umi is an old friend of mine and as much as I know her, she would never date your sorry ass." Eli gasped in disbelief and Nico wiped her tears before smiling.

"So, you are not cheating?" Nico asked with eyes full of hope.

"O-Obviously! I'm too obsessed with you." Nico jumped into Maki's arms. Eli sighed but then smirked as an idea dropped in her head.

"You say...you know Umi eh? Introduce me?"

"No. Do it yourself. She'll like you better." Eli's smile faded and she nodded in understanding. Nico let go of Maki and looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?"

"I felt bad to tell you I made plans with someone else already. Also, you'll love Umi. I have this feeling that you two will get along well." Maki smiled and Eli frowned.

"What about me?"

"Time will tell." Maki just smirked and Eli mumbled 'whatever' while folding her arms.

"Yeah now go up to her." Nico insisted the younger girl while pulling Maki by the waist.

The duo smiled as Eli made her way towards the dance floor. The latter looked around to find Umi but what she saw annoyed her and she frowned. Umi was dancing with a guy but she looked highly uncomfortable. Eli saw her trying to get rid of him but he seemed to have been very persistent. She quickly made her way to Umi from behind and placed her hands on her waist.

"Need some help?" Eli asked in a whisper as she pressed her body against Umi, both moving their hips while the music played.

"Yes, please." Umi was somewhat blushing but Eli failed to notice that. The blonde didn't mind her and Eli being this close, instead, she found their position rather comfortable.

Eli let go of Umi's waist and moved away. The older one started missing the warmth until Eli went in front of so, she could block the guy out and placed her hands on her hips, pulling her close. Umi bit her bottom lip before wrapping her arms around Eli's neck. The latter smiled and pulled her closer making sure there was no space between them whatsoever. While swaying to the music she turned her head around to face the guy but made sure to not let go of Umi.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend." She gave the guy a death glare and he left. Eli heard a faint 'tsk' as he left and was about to go punch him in the face but Umi pulled her back, pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes.

"Don't go..." Eli smiled and wrapped her arms around her 'girlfriend's' hips.

"I'm asking you one more time, are you alone?" Umi opened her eyes looked at Eli. Their forehead not pressed together anymore.

"You keep asking me that, looks like you like me?" Umi smiled and Eli leaned her head forward, their lips slightly brushing.

"What if I do?" Upon hearing this, Umi didn't hesitate and pressed her lips on Eli's soft ones. Eli was surprised but soon followed the rhythm. Eli's arms tightened around Umi's waist, caressing it. The latter locked her fingers in Eli's hair and gently massaged her scalp. Their lips kept moving in sync. Soon, it came to a halt and they looked at each other. Umi blushed and hid herself in the crook or Eli's neck.

"Wow...that was amazing." Eli bit the bottom of her lips and slowly whispered into Umi's ears.

Umi's eyes widened, unable to contain herself, she looked everywhere except for Eli. She noticed that Maki was nowhere around. In panic, she left Eli's embrace and headed towards the bar. As the girl left, Eli's mouth dropped. She thought she was rejected but soon corrected herself when she pushed past people and saw the blonde going to Maki.

"Where did you disappear to!? I was so worried!" Umi said as soon as she got to Maki.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just..." Umi saw Maki's arm around a girl and smirked.

"You must be Nico! Maki always talks about you." Nico smiles back.

They continued talking about random stuff. Eli saw the group chatting and went closer. She saw Umi's back facing her and smiled. As she made her way across the couple smiled at her but before they could utter a single word she wrapped her arms around Umi's waist and placed her head on her shoulder. Umi smiled and held the arm that was around her. Even without knowing she knew who that person was.

"Looks like you two met each other already." Maki smiled at the pair.

"Obviously, unlike you I don't take much time to claim what's mine." Umi giggled and Nico smiled.

"Shut up." Maki frowned and attempted to hit Eli but couldn't because Umi was in the middle of them. Nico and Umi laughed at the pair.

Eli let go of Umi and smiled at the couple.

"We'll get going then." Eli wrapped her arms around Umi's shoulder as they left the club. They started making their way towards the car park.

However, as soon as the pair got out, Eli started snickering. 'I was supposed to give Nico a ride, oh well. Maki can take care of her' Eli thought as she continued giggling. Unknown to Umi, looking at her partner made her smile. Maki and Nico were still in the club, having a couple more drinks.

"Don't you think we should get going as well?" Nico asked as she smiled towards her girlfirend.

"Yeah, you're right. Also, can you drop me off babe? I don't have my car with me. Umi dropped me off tonight." Nico's eyes widened in surprise. She laughed as hit Maki's shoulder.

"That was a good one!" Maki looked at her in confusion and frowned.

"No...I don't have my car with me, can you drop me off please?" Nico's shoulders dropped.

"My car broke down this morning!" Maki's mouth widened in surprise. Nico started wondering what to do when she suddenly thought of something.

"If Umi dropped you off then she must have a car and by the looks of them I bet Eli is planning to drop her off! So, we can use Umi's car and Eli can just drop her off?" Nico eyes sparkled and Maki just sighed.

"Umi's chauffeur dropped us off." Maki looked at the disheartened Nico and sighed again. The latter pouted.

"I bet they are laughing her head off right now!" The shorter female crossed her arms and pouted again. Unable to resist the cuteness, Maki hugged her the latter.

Outside the club, Eli hiccupped.

"Maybe someone is talking about you." Umi said to Eli as she intertwined their fingers.

"Nah, might be because of the alcohol."

They reached towards Eli's car and Umi let go of their hands. The younger of the two looked at Umi in surprise and confusion.

"I'm planning to drop you off you know even if you do have a car." Eli took Umi's hand and the latter smiled.

"Don't worry, my chauffer dropped me and Maki off tonight so I don't have my car with me. I would have said I'll gladly take on your offer but seems like I don't have a choice." Umi smiled, making Eli blush. They were still however oblivious to the fact that they forgot their friends at the club.

Eli smiled at Umi as she pulled her towards her car. She opened the passenger seat door and Umi got in while blushing. Eli closed the door and went to her side and settled in. After putting on their seat belts, Eli looked at Umi.

"I forgot to ask you! Will you be my girlfriend?" Eli gave a goofy grin making Umi laugh out loud.

"Yes!" The pair giggled. Eli started her car and they drove off, leaving the club and their forgotten friends far behind.

I hope you enjoyed and also, I made up the Osaka bit ^^


End file.
